Acceptance
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: my comp entry for Kisshufan4ever's Comp.   The day he stoped belivinh she started.  a kishXIchigo tradegy love story
1. Chapter 1

Because I feel a tad I dunno rushed maybe? This is gonna be a oneshot. This is for Kisshufan4ever's Comp. if you don't know her yet, check out her stories, there all really good. So anyways here it is. (I thought it up when I was bored, thinking what if Ichigo loved Kish but he didn't love her?)

**OO..OO..OO..OO..oO..Oo..OO..OO..OO..oO..Oo..OO..OO..OO..OO..oO..Oo..OO..**

"One more time, just one more time." He muttered to himself, he finished writing. Then he sealed the envelope.

He teleported to earth and waited.

**Ichigo's POV**

She was walking home from school unhappy,

"I hate homework!" she shouted to no one in particular.

Then Kish was right in front of her, pulling her into an embrace, she shoved him back.

"Kish, Can't you just ever leave me alone?"

**Kish POV**

'_if she only knew'_

"Ichigo, please come with me, I need you." He knew he probably sounded pathetic but he didn't care, so he continued,

"Ichigo I love you please just try to see it in my point of view."

Ichigo only shook her head. Then she spoke softly:

"Kish, I- I just can't I'm sorry but… I just don't love you."

**Ichigo's POV**

She spoke nicer this time because the atmosphere felt different, something was odd…

Kish hung his head,

"I expected you to say something like that, actually I expected something way worse… but to have you not love me is well… it's terrible."

He flew closer to her, _was that tears in his eyes? _Kish placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes,

"Just always remember I loved you the most." Then he gave her one parting kiss and left.

Something had been different from this meeting, like for example he wasn't really that goofy, or rough… what could this mean? Ichigo was asking tons of pointless questions in her head, Kish hadn't gotten her so consumed since the time they first met, that time to Ichigo had felt it hard to stop thinking of him, she sighed no use thinking of it now, she was almost home.

As soon as she walked in the door Ichigo was bombarded with questions and commands.

"Where have you been your late!"

"Do you want an after school snack?"

"You weren't with that Masaya kid again were you?"

"Don't forget to do you homework!"

Ichigo just walked up the stairs to her room and flopped down on her bed. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out her homework, something fluttered to the floor, it was a white envelope.

"What's this?" asked Ichigo; picking up the letter. There was no writing on the envelope itself, so she opened it. There was an object inside as well as a note. Ichigo pulled out the item; it was a circular blue gem, where had she seen that before? She couldn't quite remember but she held onto it tightly anyways. Then she pulled out the note, it was written in dark greed pen. IT said:

_Ichigo,_

_When I first saw you, first kissed you, I knew you were special and that you would stay in my mind forever, it's been a long time since that first day. I've grown to love you more, but you seem only to have hated me. Because I love I understand that I can be a little… well lots of things, so I've decided to leave you alone. Just know that you're my greatest love, but since you have refused me I guess it's time to move on, isn't it? You were always more than just a crush; I'd hoped you stay with me forever but… I guess not. _

_I love you Kitty~Cat_

_Kisshu._

There were tears on the paper, some were hers and some must have been his from when he wrote it, she tried to act as if it was nothing.

"Why should I cry for that…" she didn't finish the sentence, she didn't know what would come out, something mean, or something love-y.

**Narrator's POV**

Over the next 3 weeks Ichigo had gotten more and more distracted, her grades were beginning to fail, and she made an all time high on broken dishes at the café, it's gotten so bad that nobody could seem to raise her from the trance she was in. And all this time Kish was never seen, not even when the rest of the aliens were.

**Ichigo's POV**

Three weeks, three weeks without seeing him at all, this wasn't just strange but depriving too. She held onto the gem Kish had given her. Then she finally realized she loved Kish.

"Yes, I- I love him!" she shouted

"Love who?" asked her boyfriend; that when she remember that she was on a date.

"Oh, y'know… hmm… this means we have to break up Masaya, I don't love you anymore." Masaya looked shocked

"Okaaayyyy… I guess were through then."

"Yep!" she ran off to find Tart.

'_Where can I find him?... oh! I know I'll try puddings house!'_ and sure enough there was tart poking Pudding whilst trying not to get hugged.

"MIDIGET! Where's Kish?" she asked him loudly; running into the room.

"Why should I tell you? Ya old hag!"

"Come on you stupid midget just tell me!"

"No!"

"Argh! I don't have time to waste talking to you, I'll just find Pai, he's probably smarter than you anyways!" she began to walk out the door.

"He is not smarter than me! I know perfectly well where Kish went!"

"Oh ya if your sooo smart, than tell me."

"Ok! Maybe I will, he left this solar system, he asked permission to take on a new mission because of conflicting forces between him and one human, his request was granted and he's off somewhere else."

"oh." She finally understood that last time she'd seen him, before he'd left for her, now if only he could come back, but even then, would he still want me?

It's odd I never thought I'd love that boy so much, but now that he's gone I realize that I love him almost as much as he loved me. She knew that there would never be another one like him, but she'd driven him away, the only one she'd truly loved.

"I guess that how Kish felt" she said walking home, her face to the sky, tears in her eyes.

I guess you could say;

The day he stopped believing, she started.

****

Ok so I found out I could use o's as boarder lines, anyways please review, I want to know what you think of it.

There should be a button here… click it!

\ /

V

Yep, right here under the big arrow

|BUTTON|

Don't click that ^ button though…


	2. Chapter 2

Well turns out this cant be a oneshot because it would leave it unsatisfying to some people, so in order to complete the break up and kinda try to add some stuff here's a second chapter. Hey do you think that any of you nice readers would read my brother's story: Btd vs tmm, it's on my favorite story list, he is dying for a read and review cause so far nobody has and it's a really awesome and funny story!

O******************************************************************************************************O

**Ichigo's POV**

When she was done her work for the day Ichigo was surprised to see Masaya waiting for her just outside the café.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm here to take you on a date… come on."

"no way creep, I told you were through." Masaya looked really confused now,

"Jeez Ichigo, I thought you were kidding, I thought you liked going on dates."

"I do, just not with you. You're not my boyfriend anymore, and if you stay here any longer or try to go out with me, either by offer or by force, I will call the police on you. Your human, I can do that." he looked stunned, Ichigo had never been this firm relationship wise before.

"But Ichigo, I don't want to break up with you, I love you, you're more special than the rest, and if you break up with me I'll never find another."

Now it was her turn to speak.

"Look here, I've found out the man I truly love has left so I could be alone with you, but I don't love you the way I love him, and I bet you don't love that much either, you've never even tried to kiss me and we've been going out for a whole damn year!" by the time she'd finished she was yelling and her teammates/friends were out of the café watching the fight.

"You are the last person I **ever** want to see again!" she smacked him in the face and stalked off. She knew she'd probably see him again, he _did_ go to her school. But now everything was done. Not just her relationship with Masaya but just, how could she explain it, _everything._

*****************12 YEARS LATER*********************************

She still worked for café mew mew. Where else could she work… well actually a lot of places, some better then the job she was at, but it held good memories for her here. Now that she was 25 she didn't accidentally have her ears and tail pop up, she just wasn't surprised, or in any relationships anymore. 'course Ryou had tried asking her out, but she refused, so then he'd tried lettuce, epic fail, he asked her when she was going out on a date with Pai…

She herself hadn't gone out on a date since she was 13, she hadn't found her 'special someone' yet. Ichigo sighed, holding tight to gem Kish had left her, it gave her a calm nostalgic feeling, she had remembered long ago what it reminded her of, it reminded her of the gems in either of his dragon blades, it was slightly different though, it always felt warm and it helped her hang on to the memory of Kish, but she didn't think she'd ever forget him, she swore some days she heard him calling to her

"Kitty! Hey Kitty~Cat!" she whipped around, and he was there, he wasn't alone though, with him was a pretty blue haired maroon eyed Cyniclon woman, and a small child with blue hair and bright yellow eyes, the child grinned and ran to her,

"Auntie Ichi! Auntie Ichi!" she just stared down at the little girl hugging her.

"Kish…"

"Hey."

"um… wow"

"Yeah, oh I'll introduce you" he turned to the woman and said

"Chika Ichigo, Ichigo Chika" (Chika means A thousand summers/a 1000 songs.)

"Nice to meet you Ichigo, my husband almost never stops talking about you, so it's great to finally meet you." Her _HUSBAND_?

"yeah it's great to meet you, I'm glad you and Kish could be happy together, he never told me was getting married…"

"He didn't? that's Kisshu for you. Anyways, this little one's name is Yoko." She said holding up the little girl.

"She's cute" commented Ichigo, unsure of what to say or what she would say.

"Hey could I talk to Kish, alone for a minute or two?" Chika nodded and teleported off with Yoko. Ichigo went up to Kish.

"I missed you." She said, Kish turned and faced her, his face filled with emotion.

"I, I guess I'd found my second best love. But I never forgot about you."

"Kish, I could never stop thinking about you, I could never find another love, Kish, I regret not going with you before, and now, now you've gotten a family and…" she trailed off, she loved him, that's what she wanted to say but she couldn't

**Kish's POV**

He stared at Ichigo, it was almost like seeing a ghost, he wanted to kiss her on her sweet lips, and tell her that he loved her, but he was married, he even had a beautiful little girl, he couldn't and wouldn't.

"Look Ichigo, I loved you, but now you know as well as I, we'll never be, and I love Chika, and she loves me, and… well, I'm sorry." He saw her face, it looked confused and slightly shamed.

"Kish, I loved you. I still do love you, I'd give nearly anything to be with you again. But I know that you have a family now and… and I just want you to be happy." He could tell that she was lying through her teeth, he could see it, but what could he do?

"Ichigo, even though you and me can never be, just know that I loved you first." Then he pulled her closer and kissed her on the cheek. He was married kissing her on the lips would have been inappropriate, but a kiss on the cheek like a friend didn't hurt nobody.

"I- I have to go now" he teleported with a last look at the girl who had filled his dreams and sometimes nightmares, the one he'd think about at least once each day.

**Ichigo's POV**

She watched him teleport away from her, she put her hand to her cheek where he'd kissed her. She didn't want to live life separate from him. There was only one option that came to her head.

She was at the pool, she planned it all out, she'd stage it like an accident, that way no one could get blamed, and it wouldn't count as a suicide.

She dived under, a strange calm over her as she breathed in the water, she put on a fake struggle, meanwhile letting the water claim her…

**Lettuce's POV**

She was in the hospital visiting Ichigo, she stared at her friend who'd almost died, almost, in fact it seemed to her that she was still dieing, she should be okay though, most of the water was cleared from her lungs, but she'd seemed to stop willing to stay alive, she was letting herself fade away. How could this have ever happened? Suddenly Ichigo spoke up,

"Lettuce?- I – I loved him, let, let him know that I loved him, and say sorry to the other m-" she closed her eyes and took one last ragged breath before her features relaxed from her struggle as she smiled peacefully, she seemed more happy in death then she had ever in life, other than during the years of their mew mission.

Lettuce walked out of the hospital to her waiting friends and husband outside, she shook her head sadly letting them know.

o**************************O*********************************o

yes I know that Ichigo dieing like that was lame, but whatever you know what that's what I thought of just now, and considering I have writers block this turned out kinda well, I dunno I only writ this cause people review saying that Masaya and Ichigo's break up was badly written, but I bet that this chapter was badly written too so…


	3. Chaimportant info please read

i will make a non comp version of this story, it will be better because i will feel like i have more time so... yep stay on look out for that.


End file.
